This invention relates to brake apply systems and more particularly to brake apply systems having a single input and two output members with a differential action therebetween.
In most track laying vehicles, mechanical brake apply systems are utilized to actuate the service brakes for the vehicles. These brake systems require a torque splitting differential actuator, such that equal brake application will occur at the tracks, even though there might be unequal clearance between the brake shoe and the braking surface.
Prior art torque splitting devices have used gear differentials or ball spline mechanisms to establish the differential action between two brake output members. While these devices are capable of satisfactorily providing the differential action, they do require substantial axial space in the vehicle. These devices also require a number of components which require close tolerance machining, resulting in increased cost and complexity of assembly.
Ball spline torque splitting mechanisms, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,483 issued to Maci et al. Aug. 1, 1967, require many components in the assembly. The mechanism must provide sufficient length to permit recirculation of the balls in the spline track. Also, a considerable amount of machining is required to produce the spline track, and the balls will generally be chosen to have substantially the same diametral dimension in each assembly. The dimensional requirement necessitates inspection and sorting prior to assembly, thus adding to the overall cost of the assembly.